Déconcertance
by Oura-chan
Summary: Ichigo doit se rendre à la Soul Society et grâce à cet ordre il pourrait bien trouver l'amour de sa vie et se reconstruire doucement auprès de lui ...
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Déconcertance

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Couple **: Byakuya/Ichigo

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

Voilà le prologue corrigé, bonne lecture !

Prologue :

Depuis la mort d'Aizen, l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo était instable et au plus bas, il ne pouvait plus combattre le moindre hollow sans risquer sa propre vie et celle des autres. Ce qui forcément l'énervait. Deux ou trois mois après le combat final, alors qu'Ichigo reprenait peu à peu sa vie d'adolescent de 17 ans et soignait ses dernières blessures, il avait reçu une convocation expresse du Sotaicho. Celui-ci lui demander de venir passer des tests à la Soul Society et d'y rester pour une durée indéterminé. C'est donc dans un état de fatigue et d'énervement qu'Ichigo fut contraint de partir là-bas. Abandonnant la vie normale qu'il venait juste de reprendre et par la même occasion sa famille, ses amis... Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que tout son avenir se jouerait là-bas ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Déconcertance

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Couple **: Byakuya/Ichigo

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Petit plus :** °° °° sont les pensés d'Ichigo

C'est parti pour le chapitre 1 !

Chapitre 1:

Ichigo s'ennuyait, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'on lui avait demandé, enfin plutôt ordonné de venir à la Soul Society. Au début il avait été content de revoir ces amis dont il n' avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis la bataille finale, et de passer du bon temps avec eux mais très vite ils avaient du repartir en missions et il s'était retrouver tout seul. Tout seul à se morfondre, à la limite de la dépression à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait, il revoyait s'en cesse les souvenirs de la dernière bataille, les images le hantait. Il voyait tous ses amis perrir sous les coups de son ennemi, il voyait son père le protéger, et il se voyait souvent regarder lui-même ces scènes sans pouvoir rien faire comme si son corp était fait de fer et qu'il ne répondait plus. Ses cauchemars il les avaient depuis la grande bataille d'hivers et bien qu'ils se faisaient plus ou moins présent selon l'humeur d'Ichigo, celui-ci ne dormait pas bien. Pour ne rien arrangeait les expériences de Kurotsuchi le laisser fourbu et sans aucune force. En plus pour finir le Sotaicho lui avait ordonné de ne pas sortir jusqu'aux résultats des centaines d'examens qu'il avait fait avec le scientifique fou, capitaine de la 12éme division car son reiatsu bien qu'il sois faible était là. On lui avait dit que cela était normal vu que la Soul Society n'était pas le monde humain, ici l'énergie spirituelle était décuplé, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait compris...

°°Encore un jour à rien faire et dire que je n'attendait que ça sur terre,pensa Ichigo se rappelant de son comportement chez lui, il n'avait jamais considère le logement qu'il occupait comme sa maison, il espérait malgré tout rentré vite à Karakura.°°

L'appartement n'est pas grand, il y avait un salon, une petite cuisinette ainsi qu'une chambre à couché auquel attener une salle de bain.

En se moment vous auriez vu un jeune rouquin passer la serpillière pour la vingtième fois dans un petit salon qui contenait, une table à manger, une minuscule bibliothéque ainsi que des dizaines de biblots poser un peu n'importe ou, en râlant contre le monde entier. Un bruit interrompu ses réflexions, un shinigami se tenait dans l 'embrasure de le porte de son appartement. Ichigo se dit qu'on entré chez"lui" comme dans un moulin, mais il ne dit rien et se retourna vers le shinigami et attendit qu'il parle :

« - Ichigo Kourosaki ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi,répondit le dit Ichigo

-Une zone d'entraînement sur le terrain de la 11éme division à été libérée pour vous sur ordre du Sotaicho, il veut vérifier deux ou trois choses,lui dit le shinigami.

-Enfin de l'action ! Allons-y !, s'écria le rouquin toute morosité envolé, s'élançant vers la porte avec son sabre.

-Attendez deux secondes, nous devons d'abord prévenir votre adversaire et régler deux trois détails, le shinigami parla à un papillon de l'enfer qui partit immédiatement après. Nous pouvons y aller Kourosaki-san»

Ichigo contre toute attenente ne montra aucun signe de curiosité et suivit son guide sans protestation. A nouveau un sourire aux lèvres, il allait enfin faire quelque chose d'autre que de massacrer une pauvre serpière en nettoyant dix fois par jours son salon...

La 11ème division était sans doute celle qui avait le plus de terrains d'entrainements, elle se situer presque à l'extérieur des enceintes de la Soul Society, là ou on savait pas si on était sur un champ de baitaille ou sur un terrain d'entrainement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, aucun individu n'occuper le terrain. Ichigo du se concentrer quelques instants avant de pouvoir sentir plusieurs reiatsus, il y avait celui de Renji, de Rukia et même celui du capitaine de la 6éme division le frère de cette dernière, Byakuga ce qui surprit fortement le rouquin, il pouvait en ressentir d'autre mais sans les identifiés. Par contre il sentit et reconnu tout de suite l'énergie spirituelle qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers lui.

°°Ainsi Zaraki est mon adversaire, pourquoi lui ? Ils pouvaient pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que cette brute, hein ?! Et en plus je suppose que je dois me battre avec lui, Kami-sama si tu m'entends arrette de te foutre de ma gueule !°°

Il sortit rapidement son sabre est para in extremis un coup sur sa droite. Aussitôt son adversaire répliqua par une série de coups plus rapides et dangereux les uns que les autres. Ichigo avait du mal à se défendre car les attaques du capitaine de la 11éme ne laissaient absolument aucune ouverture, se qui était rageant pour le rouquin qui avait déjà battu Zaraki et qui là ne pouvait que constater la baisse de ses pouvoirs. Cependant il continua vaillament à combattre avec toute la volontée qu'il possédait. Zaraki envoya brutalement son zanpakutô vers la tête du roux qui l'évita en faisant un salto et eu du mal à se receptionner mais il répliqua immédiatement par un maigre :

« -Gestuga Tensho !

- Raté, tu manque de combativité, gamin, se moqua le capitaine un sourire déçu, ressemblement plus à une grimace, aux lèvres. »

Zaraki ne laissa pas Ichigo se reposer fonça sur lui le mettant cette fois à déconcentrait par la fatigue qu'il ressentait ainsi que par le mauvais pressentiment qui le tenailler de plus en plus, ne se redressa pas sur le champs, il fut distrait par le fait que la plupart de ses amis étaient sorti de l'ombre, il vit Rukia lui criait quelque chose mais il était trop loin, rien ne lui parveint . Une brusque douleur dans son épaule le fit se retourner et reprendre ses espris. Derrière lui, le capitaine de la 11éme laissa échapper un soupir lasse, un filet de sang carmin coulant doucement sur la pointe acéré de son sabre abimé.

« -Et dire que je dois pas trop t'abîmer, vu ton niveau, je crois que je vais devoir me retenir... »

Ichigo se reconcentra immédiatement sur son adversaire vexé de s'être fait avoir. Alors qu'il se remettait en garde, il se sentit mal, sa vision se fit trouble et il vit le sol se rapprocher peu à peu mais avant d'atteindre la terre, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

TO BE CONTINUED

Alors ? C'est bien ? C'est nul ? Donner votre avis !

Ouragan


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Déconcertance

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Couple **: Byakuya/Ichigo

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

Et un chapitre corrigé, et un ... Aller bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 :

_Alors qu'il se remettait en garde, il se sentit mal, sa vision se fit trouble et il vit le sol se rapprocher peu à peu mais avant d'atteindre la terre, il sombra dans l'inconscience._

**POV Ichigo**

Ichigo se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés, un énorme mal de tête l'empechait de les ouvrir, on aurait dit que quelqu'un jouait de la batterie dans sa tête. Des souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup en flash : le noir, une douce senteur de cerisier, deux bras puissant, et bien sur son combat avec le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo avait bien compris qu'il y avait eu un problème avec son reiatsu, que celui-ci l'avait lachement abandonné pendant son combat mais il était quand même vraiment déçu de lui-même, le vainqueur d'Aizen ne pouvant même pas tenir dix minutes, et il n'était même pas en bankai et maintenant il se retrouver je ne sais ou dans un futon.

Ichigo se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il vit flou deux, trois secondes puis sa vue se stabilisa. Il était dans une chambre mais pas la sienne, celle-ci était sobre et bien rangé avec juste un futon, une table de nuit et un armoire, surement une chambre de la 4éme division. Il sut qu'il avait raison quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine Unohana.

« -Ha, Kourosaki vous êtes réveillé, je vais vous laissé regagner vos quartiers mais vous devait savoir que votre reiatsu est extrémement faible bien qu'il soit redevenu stable sinon vous n'avait aucune blessure grave appart quelques égratignures.

-Hai, je peux donc sortir ?

-Oui, le capitaine commença à partir avant de se retourner et de dire," Sourtout pensez à remercier Kuchiki-san..."

-Byakuya ?, demanda Ichigo totalement perdu

-Oui, le capitaine Kuchiki vous a ratrappé avant que vous ne touchiez le sol, il a limité les dégats et heureusement car vous n'auriez pas eu quelques égratignure sinon...»

Ichigo ne répondit rien mais resta surpris, après tout Byakuya et lui ne s'étaient jamais compris et n'avaient jamais essayés. De plus il avait faillit se faire tuer par Byakuya quand il avait sauver Rukia donc ils limitaient à se voir le moins possible. Le noble était trop, trop ... noble pour lui, trop hautain, Ichigo destestait le façon dont le capitaine avait de regarder les gens de haut. Quittant ses pensées, il remarqua que le capitaine Unohana l'avait laissé seul, il s'habilla d'un kimono traditionelnoir et de ses sandales et sortit.

Ichigo quittait à présent la 4éme division pour la 6éme, lentement il marchait ne prenant pas garde à son entourage, ni au paysage. Personne n'aurait pu dire si il était juste perdu dans ses pensées ou si il réfléchissait de maniére intensive. Alors qu'il continuait sa marche de somnenbule ou , une main sur son épaule le fit revenir sur terre au triple galop.

« -Ichigo, vieux t'es revenu avec nous? Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur ?

-Renji ! Ne me fait plus des peurs comme ça,alleta le rouquin une main sur le cœur,tu veux me voir crever, baka ?

-Hahaha, tu as presque fait un bon de 5 mètres, c'était trop fort ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu pour que j'arrive à te surprendre comme ça ? Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda Renji en redevenant sérieux.

-Rien, rien, je réfléchissais à deux-trois choses et oui je vais bien.

Renji paru septique quelques instants avant qu'un large sourir lui barre la figure, alors comment vas-tu remercier mon capitaine ?

-Renji ! J'en sais rien moi, je connais pas les crois que je devrais demander à Rukia ?

-Mais surement, elle va te dire de lui offrir des petits lapins roses . Ce serait trop drôle !

-C'est ça moque toi de moi ! Je vais juste aller le voir, le remercier et rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi.

-Maintenant ? Bon courage alors, et Renji parti aussitôt ne voulant pas que son ami ne remarque le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il avait. »

Ichigo un peu surpris de la disparition soudaine de son ami, ainsi que des derniers mots qu'il avait laissé, se demandait vraiment se qui lui avait prit. Reprenant son chemin, il se dit qu'il allait juste remercier Byakuya, après tout celui-ci ne l'avait peut-être juste rattrappé car il était le plus près et cela n'aurait pas de répercusion.

**FIN DU POV Ichigo**

_Quelques jours avant_

**POV Byakuya**

Les capitaines avaient été convoqué par le commendant Yamamoto. Byakuya se préparait à son rythme, se levant, déjeunant, le tout avec la classe qui lui été du. Il s'habilla de son kimono ainsi que de son haori et de son ginpakukazaharu. Puis il alla devant une glasse et mit en place son kenseikan. Une fois près, il se dirigea vers la 1ére division, sans passer prendre son incapable de lieutenant, même si il n'avouerait jamais qu'il y était attaché, enfin bref il allait donc seul à cette réunion.

Le capitaine de la 6éme entra dans la salle et comme d'habitude il fut encore le premier mais il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, le capitaine Hitsugaya venait d'arriver suivit des capitaines Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Komamura, suivit de peu par les capitaines Ukitake, Kyouraku. Et comme toujours depuis qu'il était capitaine, Kempachi était le dernier. Tous réunis le capitaine Yamamoto pris la parole « Si je vous est fait venir, c'est pour vous parler du shinigami remplacent, Ichigo Kurosaki. Notre envoyé sur terre à indiquer dans son rapport qu'il avait des difficultés avec son reiatsu. J' ai donc pris la décision de le faire venir jusqu'à qu'il perde ou regagne ses pouvoirs. Il fera plusieurs examens puis entrera dans une division, vous devez le surveiller. Une dernière chose il est déjà là »

Il n'y aucune protestation, on ne discute pas les ordres dans haut.

Byakuya avait toujours éprouvé une sorte d'interet pour le shinigami remplacent depuis qu'il l'avait combattu mais très enraciné dans les vieilles traditions tout était très bien caché dérrière son masque de glace et son caractère froid.

Il avait donc passé plusieurs jours à surveiller le rouquin, lui-même ou de façon détourné par son lieutenantou autres shinigamis. Tout cela avait fini quand le commandant avait demandé un combat entre Zaraki et Kurosaki. Pour Byakuya, le capitaine de la 11éme division n'était qu'un brute sans cervelle, enfin pas le genre d'homme idéal pour le jeune homme au cheveux roux. Enfin bref, il était à sa place caché et masquant son reiatsu, près du terrain d'entrainement de la 11éme divison. Il avait regardé le combat de piétre qualité et brutale sans aucune finesse selon lui, d 'un coup il avait vu tombé le rouquin au dessus de lui et n'avait pas réfléchi et d'un shumpo l'avait rattrappé et posé délicatement au sol avant de se carapaterdignement quand même.

En ce moment, le capitaine Kuchiki était dans son bureau, plus frigide et hautain que jamais. Il était de mauvaise humeur, ne comprenant pas son geste, pourquoi avait-il sauvé le shinigami remplacent? De plus ces misérables shinigamis n'avaient pas fait leur boulot, et bien sur cela en fausait plus pour lui. Profitant que personne ne pouvez le voir il tourné en rond dans son bureau. Quand tout d'un coup il entendit frapper à sa porte …

TO BE CONTINUED

Moi, sadique ? Absolument pas ...

Une petite revew s'il vous plait ?

Ouragan


	4. Chapter 4

**Annonce**

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai corrigé les deux premiers chapitres ainsi que le prologue qui étaient bourrés de fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaisons et même d'accors ... Je les ai donc corrigé et j'ai modifié deux-trois petites choses mais pas le déroulement initiale de l'histoire.

Donc si vous voulez relire mes modestes chapitres, je vous en prie ! Cependant si vous voyez des fautes encore présentes ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Je vous préviens également que le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la fin des vacances (zone c pour moi). Voili voilou, je crois que tout a été dit ... Surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review comme ça je pourrais peut-être poster très bientôt, nan je ne fait absolument pas de chantage mais une review même de deux ou trois mots ça fait très plaisir !

Je vais en profiter pour remercier tous les gens qui ont reviewer(ça existe comme mot ça ?)! Merci à vous cela m'a fait très plaisir !

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne relecture et à très bientôt !

Ouragan


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Déconcertance

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Couple **: Byakuya/Ichigo

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**-**_Doumie_: Je te remercie pour ta review elle ma fait teès plaisir ! Nan ne t'inquiete je vais pas mette Ichigo et Byakuya ensemble avant 5 ou 6 chapitres sinon ça ferrait pas très realiste et puis c'est un couple assez particulier ... Et oui, je suis encore en vacance mais plus pour longtemps vu que je reprend lundi ^^

Un grand merci aux autres, Yunalesca Hime, Mireaven, ctofi1, Lightning974 , lalala1995, le kit ,Kiss-Suki, Bixwing, xena, celeste31 !

Pour les chapitres plus long je vous promez rien mais je vais essayer !

Chapitre 3

Byakuya alla se remettre à sa place, dérrière son bureau. Il réajusta son masque, un visage sans émotion ni sentiment. Il esperait que ce n'était pas un de ses stupides shinigamis ou on ne reverrait pas vivant mais en petits morceaux ... Oh, oui il était en colère. Son stupide fukutaicho, Renji Abarai n'avait pas bien fait son travail comme d'habitude, et pour couronner le tout, les autres shinigamis de la division n'avaient même pas pensé à se débrouiller tout seul, en gros quand il était arrivé la moitié de la division était en train de se battre et l'autre était déjà vautré par terre. Mauvaise journée en sommes. Alors il s'était énervé ...

Sa division devait être la fierté du Gotai 13, la plus forte, la plus douée, la plus noble ... Comme lui !

Toute sa vie il avait été élevé comme cela, et durant son enfance on lui avait toujours répété la même rangaine, "sois le plus fort", "sois le plus doué", "le plus intélligent" ... Il avait été élevé dans la tradition de la grande et noble famille Kuchiki. Et en tant que premier héritier mâle, il devait être parfait, ne jamais faire fausse route et montré l'exemple. Depuis toujours il se plié à cela, aujourd'hui il était le chef de la famille et les problèmes étaient moins nombreux qu'ils l'avaient étaient à une certaine époque... Mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Byakuya donna l'autorisation à l**'**importun qui osé le dérangeait pendant ses réflections, d'entrée. Il vit la clenchese baisser lentement et la porte s'ouvrir sur, sur Kourosaki ?! Une des dernière personne qu'il pensait voir, quoique non en fait, il aurait du s'attendre à sa visite ... Cependant il n'allait pas laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus, pourquoi le garçon était là ? Il allait laisser le jeune homme s'expliquer comme un grand. D'ailleur le jeune homme en question s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à être en face du bureau du capitaine de la 6ème division.

Ichigo était gêné, il se grattait la nuque de la main gauche et triturait son kimono de la droite.

"-Je voulais, vous... euh... te remercier de m'avoir rattrapé, d'après Unohana-taicho j'ai évité de grosses blessures ..."

Byakuya laisser trainer le silence qui avait envahi la piéce après la déclaration du rouquain, il regarda pendant plusieurs minutes le jeune homme avant de déclarer :

"- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Kurosaki, je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres et ceux du Sotaicho ne sont pas discutables. De plus comme tu te le doute j'étais simplement le plus proche de toi, n'importe quels capitaines auraient fait la même chose...

-Ouai, je m'en doute mais merci quand même, euh, je vais renter il est assez tard, répondit malgré tout le jeune homme."

Alors qu'Ichigo quittait le bureau et la division, le regard du capitaine resta statufié à l'endroit ou Ichigo Kurosaki c'était tenu. Byakuya n'avit jamais rien ressenti de particulier pour le roux appart de la curiosité, il le trouvé intéressant à observer tant qu'il ne défier aucune loi ou règle de la Soul Society. Sinon il se ferrait un plaisir de le remettre à sa place et dans le droit chemin. A aucun moment il ne se rendit compte qu'il pensait peu être un peu trop au shinigami remplacant pour que cela soit normal...

**POV Ichigo**

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je vais pouvoir retouner hiberner dans mon petit appartement comme avant. Cependant je me demande vraiment pourquoi Renji m'a souhaité bonne chance tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que Byakuya avait l'air un peu énervé au début mais tout c'est bien passé ! Y'avait aucune raison d'être gêné ou stréssé ...

Pff, de toute façon ce mec est hautain, froid voir glacial, et a un caractère de chiott quoi qu'en dise Rukia, heureusement qu'il a son physique pour lui ! ... Non, j'ai jamais dit ou même pensé que Byakuya était beau ? Nan, nan je l'ai pas dit, ouf j'ai eu peur pendant une seconde ... Bon j'avoue il est canon, avec ses long cheveux ébènes ou on aimerait passer la main, et ses yeux bleus nuit, sans compter sur sa peau laiteuse à souhait...

Put... Depuis quand je trouve les mecs beaux moi ? Depuis quand ? Et depuis quand je suis capable de décrire aussi bien Byakuya ?

Nan, nan, nan, me dites pas que je change de bord, que je suis en train de vier gay ?! Je suis sûr que tout ça c'est à cause des coups de tout à l'heure ou de la Soul Society ! En plus j'aime les formes féminines, enfin je crois ...

Et puis, non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas parce que je trouve un mec, un noble en plus, beau que je suis forcément gay ? Et ce n'est pas non plus parce que je sais le décrire parfaitement et comprendre ses mimiques et que je le trouve, ... bandant ... que je suis gay et en kiffe sur lui, hein ?

Si ? Vraiment ? Vraiment, vraiment ?

Nan, nan, c'est pas possible, pense à autre chose. Et sors tes clés pour entré dans se foutu appartement !

**FIN POV Ichigo**

Ichigo entra dans son petit logement, se déchaussa et se précipita sous une bonne douche chaude. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, il se mit en pyjama soit un simple boxer et se dirigea vers son futon dans lequel il se coucha, fatigué par toutes les peripéties qui lui étaient arrivés.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, il essaya tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil mais apparament celui-ci le fuyait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa pseudo révélation, celle-ci tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Néamoins il ne savait se qui était le pire, qu'il soit gay ou qu'il trouve beau et bandant car c'était le mot un homme, deux ou trois fois plus vieux que lui...

Il se serait frapper la tête contre un mur si il n'était pas aussi lasse et fatigué.

Ce n'est que quand le matin commença à pointer son nez qu'il réussit à s'endormir. Non, il n'avait pas encore accepté l'idée mais elle commençait doucement à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

Cette nuit, si on peut dire cela, Ichigo ne dormi pas beaucoup, seulement quelques heures. Bien vite il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui lui caressaient tout en douceur le visage. Il avait oublier de fermer les stores. Ichigo resta plusieurs mimutes éveillé dans son lit sans pour autant se lever. Puis il finit par le faire, les yeux encore empli de sommeil. Il se prépara un bon petit déjeuné, café, il en avait besoin, pankakes avec confiture et beurreainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange qu'il pressa lui-même. Tout dans le ciel annonçait une chaude et belle journé journée ou il ne penserait à rien et sourtout pas à des trucs inutiles et gênant comme sa sexualité. Oui, se serait une journée surement agréable et tranquille. Mais Ichigo n'avait jamais eu de chance... Cependant cela il ne le savait pas encore que sa journée ne serait pas de tout repos pour lui comme pour son esprit ...

TO BE CONTINUED

Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour tout le dire !

A bientôt, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Une review pour m'aider ! S'il vous plait !

Ouragan


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Déconcertance

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Couple **: Byakuya/Ichigo

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il permettra de crée une situation ou nos protagonistes vont se rapprocher. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sinon je remercie de tout coeur les revieweuses ! Un grand merci à Yunalesca Hime, lalala1995, Doumie, Lightning974, et aux autres !

Bonne lecture, voilà le chapitre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Le ciel était bleu. Le soleil brillait. Aucun nuage ne parsemait l'étendu astral. L'après-midi touchait doucement à sa fin. La température atteignait encore les 23°C, chaud pour une journée de printemps. Un léger vent soufflait, en brise agréable sur la Soul Society. On voyait que le temps influencé sur le moral et le caractère des shinigamis. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et de l'énergie à revendre. Tous ? Non. Le célèbre shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, le héros de la guerre d'hiver, ne partageait la bonne humeur générale. Oh, il n'était ni triste ou en colère ou même indifférent. Juste fatigué, une fatigue moral et physique. Oui, il était simplement fatigué de sa journée, de ses journées qui se répétées en boucle sans beaucoup d'amélioration depuis presque qu'une semaine. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir avoir une semaine des plus tranquille, il c'était lourdement trompé.

**Flash Back**

Ichigo avait commencé sa journée fatigué, il n'avait pas bien dormi, se posant pleins de questions sur sa découverte de la veille. Malgré tout après un petit déjeuné plus que succulent, il avait reprit du poil de la bête. Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement, ou cela lui arrivait, un livre dans son petit salon, oui il continuait à suivre les cours que le shinigami en faction à Karakura lui apportait à chaque changement de poste. Il lisait un grand classique de la littérature,1984 de George Orwell. Bon cela ne le passionnait pas plus que cela mais il se forçait et normalement il aurait du rendre une dissertation en anglais dessus. Donc alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans le salon, il entendit des coups frapper à la porte. Il posa son livre et se dirigea avec un petit soupire vers l'importun qui osait le déranger et qui tambouriner à sa porte. Il ouvrit le battant de bois. Derrière se tenait un shinigami, le même que le jour d'avant. Ichigo le laissa entrer et attendit des informations, car personne ne venait chez lui sans raison.

Le shinigami n'était ni jeune ni vieux, il n'était pas non plus particulièrement beau, il était normal se fondant dans le décor. Les cheveux bruns et courts, deux yeux marrons et il devait mesurer à peu près 1,80. Il était un peu le parfait contraire du jeune rouquin qui lui ne se fondait absolument pas dans le décor de par ses cheveux roux et ses yeux d'une couleur ambre bien spéciale mais qui plaisaient grandement aux filles. Ichigo ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-dix.

« -Kurosaki-san, en ce moment se tient une réunion ou seront désigné les nouveaux capitaines. A la suite de cet entretien, vous êtes attendu par le Sotaïcho. Celui-ci vous expliquera mieux que moi, mais vous serrez assigné à une division comme tout shinigami et vous apprendrez le maniement du sabre et l'art du Kido. »

Ichigo resta la bouche ouverte de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Cependant il préférait ceci à des combats contre Zaraki. D'ailleurs il devrait sérieusement commencer à prier pour ne pas se retrouver à la 11ème division. Entre le capitaine, le lieutenant Yachiru et Ikkaku, il ne survivrait pas. Donc pas la 11ème division, ni la 12ème il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye, ni la 6ème mais là pour son intégrité physique et morale. Sinon il s'en fichait. Ichigo du avoir un air interrogatif sur le visage car le shinigami continua son discours coupant ainsi cour aux possibles questions du jeune homme.

« -Nous sommes attendu à la 1ère division, maintenant. »

Ichigo rangea une ou deux bricoles qui traînaient et se prépara à partir, quittant le petit appartement et suivant le shinigami plus agé. Ils empreintèrent plusieurs routes, couloirs, Ichigo ne savait pas trop comment les nommer. Il n'était pas habitué à y marcher car à chaque fois qu'il était venu il était passé par le haut, sautant de toits en toits. Il en profita donc pour regarder autour de lui, histoire de se rappeller le chemin. Le jeune rouquin et son guide arrivèrent après une quinzaine minutes de marche au batiment central de la Soul Society, la 1ère division. Le vrai shinigami, et le plus agé toqua à la grande porte. Celle-ci était dans un bois solide peint en or, haute de 4 mètre, elle devait faire presque 20 centimètres d'épaisseur. La porte donner un air de

porte des enfers ou du paradis. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur un ordre étouffer du Sotaïcho mais qu'Ichigo avait cependant entendu. La grande salle était lumineuse, le parquet en bois clair ciré surement le matin même brillait, de nombreuses fenêtres ainsi que le siège du chef de la Soul Society qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec un trône donner cette impression de lumière. A cela pouvait se rajouter les haoris des capitaines d'un blancs des plus purs. Le guide d'Ichigo s'avança en s'inclinant dans la salle.

« - Sotaïcho, je vous ai amener le shinigami remplaçant...

-Merci, tu peux retourner dans ta division. »

Le shinigami salua une dernière fois l'assemblée, recula puis disparu.

Ichigo connaissait toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce mais pas avec le même degré d'intimité. Le Sotaïcho lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'avance de l'embrasure de la porte. Ichigo était pourtant bien là ou il était, c'est à dire à l'ombre de la grande porte près à prendre les jambes à son cou mais on ne refuse pas une proposition du Sotaïcho. Il s'avança lentement sur le parquet ciré, il sentait des regards dévisageurs**. **Cependant il fut attiré par deux choses, en premier par les places de capitaines normalement vides dont deux étaient occupées aujourd'hui. Et pas par n'importe qui … En effet la première celle de là 5éme divisionétait occupé par Urahara Kisuke, son ancien mentor qui lui adressa un sourire et un geste avec son précieux éventail. Quand à la place de la 3éme division elle était occupé par son ami, Abarai Renji. Bien qu'un peu surprit par le premier choix, il était content des nominations. Urahara était un ancien capitaine, il avait donc reprit sa place, et Renji maîtrisait son bankai depuis presque deux ans.

La deuxième chose qui l'avait attiré était la présence de Rukia. Celle-ci n'était ni capitaine, ni lieutenant, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander des explications.

Arrivé juste devant le Sotaïcho, Ichigo ne manqua pas le regard désapprobateur, il l'avait déjà senti pendant son avancement, sur sa personne ou plus précisément sur sa tenue. Sur sa tenue ? Il avait mit son kimono et ses sandales comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Son regard glissa sur son propre corps et remonta aussitôt vers le commandant en chef un air gêné sur le visage. Non, il n'avait pas oublier de s'habiller, simplement par habitude n'étant pas bien réveillé le matin il avait enfilé des affaires humaines. Il était donc devant le chef des shinigamis et les capitaines vêtu d'un jeans noir troué aux genoux mais qui le moulait légèrement,notamment les fesses, ainsi que d'un sweet à capuche rouge et d'un pairs de basket noire également. Bien qu'il ne le savait pas cette tenue le mettait vraiment en valeur accentuant sa silhouette. Il était évident pour tout le monde que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans deviendrait un bel homme dans quelques années. « Mais pourquoi ce putain de shinigami ne l'avait pas prévenu ? », était la seule chose à laquelle pensé le roux.

Le Sotaïcho malgré les habits or-circonstance de son hôte, ne fit aucun commentaire dessus et alla direct à l'essentiel.

« - Ichigo Kurosaki, comme je vous l'ai expliqué quand vous êtes arrivé, vous allez rejoindre une division ou vous y apprendrez le maniement du sabre et le Kido, et ce dès aujourd'hui. D'après les dernières nouvelles de Urahara-taicho et de Kurotsuchi-taicho, il se pourrait qu'il existe un moyen de vous rendre votre reiatsu mais nous ne savons pas encore si cela est sans risques. »

Ichigo ne fut pas surprit par le demande du vieil homme, il était déjà au courant qu'il allait entrer dans une division. Par contre le fait qu'on puisse peut-être lui rendre son reiatsu était une vrai surprise, une excellente nouvelle. Et connaissant Urahara il ne doutait pas que l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division trouverait quelque chose. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui fit signe de venir le voir quand il aurait un peu de temps.

Cependant bien qu'heureux de cette nouvelle surprenant, il se remit à prier pour ne pas tomber dans la 11ème ou la 6ème division. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'Ichigo attendit la suite du verdict de Genryusei Yamamoto.

« -Kurosaki vous rejoindrez donc la 3ème division. La réunion est fini. »

Ichigo laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, ne se rendant compte qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il attendit que tous les capitaines soient sorti et rentra chez lui en un coup de vent pour mettre un kimono puis il se rendit sans problème dans les locaux de la 3éme division.

A peine arrivé, Ichigo se retrouvait avec son ami maintenant capitaine lui sautant dessus. Renji lui raconta en long, large et travers sa surprise d'avoir était nommé capitaine, ne sachant pas que Byakuya l'avait recommandé. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la veste blanche allait particulièrement bien à son ami. Bien qu'il ne ressemble pas encore à un vrai capitaine. Cependant après avoir bavardé des dernières nouvelles, Ichigo se rendit compte que son ami prenait son entraînement et son entrée dans sa division très au sérieux.

Dans un premier temps il du apprendre à manier un sabre d'entraînement en bois. Refaisant des centaines et des centaines de fois le même mouvement jusqu'à qu'il soit parfait. Au début, après juste une heure de pratique il ne sentait plus ses bras, mais son endurance et ses muscles s'étaient développé petit à petit. Cependant chaque jours il faisait un combat contre Renji et celui-ci gagnait à chaque fois, Ichigo lui ne récoltait que les bleus. Pourtant il continuait à s'entraîner tous les matins jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à battre son ami avec un simple sabre de bois alors qu'il avait réussi avec continuer à le décourageait, son niveau en Kido n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un pouce. Il n'avait jamais était à l' Académie des Arts Spirituels et n'avait donc jamais pratiqué le Kido avant. Dès le début il avait eut du mal à comprendre la différence entre le Hadō et le Bakudō.

Ichigo ratait le moindre des sorts qu'il voulait jeter, soit il y mettait trop de reiatsu soit pas assez. Il s'entraîna aussi durement que possible, brûlant plusieurs fois l'herbe autour de lui, gelant plusieurs fois ses propres mains, et voulant assassiner un nombre incalculable de fois son professeur et ami, le tout sans jamais le faire exprès. Même les sorts les plus simples étaient hors de portés. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il faisait un sort quelque chose sortait mais jamais comme il fallait. Quand il demandait un _Shou, _l'attaque la plus simple , une fois sur deux c'était un_Sôkatsui _qui sortait_._ Le reiatsu d'Ichigo était comme un panthère indomptable qui faisait que ce qu'elle voulait. Au début le roux avait craint que cela ne soit de la faute de son hollow mais celui-ci ignorait également pourquoi Ichigo ne parvenait pas à exécuter correctement ses sorts de plus il avait de plus en plus de mal l'entendre et encore plus à le voir .

**Fin du flash back**

Après une journée comme cela qui ne se sentirait pas fatigué ? Et une semaines comme ça ? Ichigo était complètement mais alors complètement fourbu. Il peinait à rentrer chez lui, tous ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. En plus le soleil tapait encore fort. Néanmoins cette semaine avait été utile au moins pour quelque chose, à aucune moment il n'avait pensé à Kuchiki Byakuya. De toute façon il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps ou ferrait tout pour l'éviter. Non il n'était pas du tout déçu, bien sur que non, enfin. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser, et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était aller dans son lit et y passer un mois. Le jeune homme finit par arriver chez lui, il prit une douche, mangea un petit truc et se mit direct au lit, bien qu'il fut encore que six heures de l'après-midi. A peine sa tête fut sur l'oreiller qu'il partit aux pays des songes.

**Ailleurs,POV Renji**

Renji avait longuement réfléchi, cherchant la moindre piste pour aider son ne voulait pas encore mourir car il n'y était pas passé loin plusieurs fois cette semaine. Il lui avait fallut du temps et l'aide de Hinamori et de Kira mais il avait finit par comprendre. Comprendre que le reiatsu d'Ichigo était comme fou et qu'il fallait qu'il le dompte, qu'il le répartisse en bonne quantité au bon endroit. C'était une chose que faisait tous les jeunes shinigamis qui entraient à l'académie, apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir. Lui-même peu doué pour le Kido ne savait pas trop comment expliquer à son ami se qu'il fallait faire et puis même si il avait trouvé la source du problème il n'avait pas encore la solution. La solution lui était apparu comme ça, d'un coup. C'était pourtant évident, lui-même était passé par là. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début mais ensuite tout été devenu plus facile. Cependant, il ne savait pas si _Lui _allait accepter le jeune rouquin car ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Mais il devait tenter a chance. De plus Ichigo ne serrait jamais contre une séance de méditation, bien que spécial une séance de méditation reste une séance de méditation, avec son ancienne division, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle avec son ancien capitaine.

**FIN DU POV**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><span>Vocabulaire :<span>

_-Shou(poussée) : __1ère technique de destruction_

_-Sôkatsui (jet de flamme bleue): 33e technique de destruction_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le rapprochement entre Byakuya et Ichigo se ferra petit à petit à partir du prochain chapitre …

Donner moi votre avis et laisser moi une review ! Et si le coeur vous en dit aller voir mes autres fictions.

A bientôt.

**Ouragan**


End file.
